A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games similar to shuffleboard in which disks are propelled by a player in a sliding motion on a flat playing surface to impart a desired momentum to the disk, scoring points based upon the proximity of the disk trajectory terminus to a target location. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable, multimode shuffleboard game which includes a portable game board that is mountable at an adjustable elevation angle on a support surface to thereby provide a method of exercising upper limbs, hand, wrist, arm, and/or shoulder rotator, and a method of monitoring the relative rehabilitation performance and energy capability of related muscles and joints.
B. Description of Background Art
Shuffleboard is a favorite game for many people, particularly the elderly. Available shuffleboard games typically employ disks which are slidably propelled on a floor surface or a slide board built into a non-portable frame of a heavy table with a relatively massive perimeter frame to accommodate the impact stresses caused by the sliding disks. Despite their basic appeal, shuffleboard games are not widely used in some locations, for the following reasons. The boards for standard shuffleboard games require lubrication for low resistance for proper disk sliding action; cleaning and relubrication is a significant effort. Usually there is only one game layout, which limits appeal to persons who desire variety. Also, space availability is usually limited in senior citizen centers and even more limited in nursing homes. In addition, cost of space and equipment is a sometimes problematic. However, seniors and convalescing persons are often in need of both game-type entertainment and exercise equipment that does not require a lot of standing in its utilization. Therefore, most residents of senior citizen centers, nursing homes and similar venues engage in very sedentary games such as checkers, dominoes, chess or scrabble and as a consequence do not get necessary upper limb exercise. Also, those people needing therapeutic exercise of upper limbs for post-accident therapy or other medical recovery regimens usually are forced to rely on the common dead weight and pulley or other similar types of exercise apparatus which are not challenging to use and therefore not very motivational.
In view of the foregoing considerations, the present inventors conceived of the presently disclosed game and exercise system, which is useable by active and sedentary people alike, provides game-like motivation, portability, ease of equipment storage and set-up on commonly available banquet tables for single or team participation, and cleanability in a medical like environment.